Traded
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: Not all trades are alike- some of them are harder than anyone can imagine. The hardest part is saying goodbye. The story of Croyde the Cloyster. Rated M for Croyde's excessively foul language.


And now it's time for the story of another member of my team- he attracts controversy between like and dislike- yup, it's Croyde! Join Croyde in the tale of his past, and learn why he's such an angry, pissy shellfish.

It'll change to a flashback from Croyde's beginnings, to his joining Zee's team. And for the record, his original name is Tytagga when he was a wild Pokémon- it says that in his profile on my page, but I thought I'd mention it here. You should probably go read his backstory on my profile before reading this.

And FYI, this is rated M for Croyde's excessively foul language. :P

Hope you enjoy!

**000**

The gang was spending the night in Olivine City, after a week of travelling abroad. They had spent the night eating at the Olivine Diner, and now Zee was booking a room at the Pokémon Center for the night. He was currently making his bed, while some of the Pokémon were hanging around. Ding-Dong, for example, was helping him with the pillows at the moment. Nero was sitting in the corner, on one of the armchairs, with Divine leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Divine?" asked Zee. "You want to go grab the others for me? I want to get everyone in for the night, and I guess you're gonna have to stay in your Poke balls. Sorry!"

Divine nodded and walked out.

"Good luck," muttered Ding-Dong. "It's night- you know how stubborn Charon and Croyde are."

"I'll get them," said Divine, sighing.

What he said was true- despite Cactos being a night owl, getting him inside wouldn't be a problem. Charon was more stubborn, but if Cactos helped her with that, he wouldn't cause too much trouble. Croyde, on the other hand, would probably just swear at her and try to be difficult on purpose.

As she stepped out of the Pokémon center, she found the orange and red scarecrow waiting for her.

"Let me guess, Zee wants us in?" asked Cactos.

"How'd you know?" asked Divine.

"Call it a hunch…tell you what, I'll get Charon, and you get Croyde, okay?"

"Are you sure YOU don't want to get Croyde?" asked Divine, frowning.

"I'll convince Charon easier than you…Croyde would be difficult for any of us."

"True enough," said Divine. She smiled and touched Cactos on the arm. He turned and walked away, but Divine swore she saw a smile in return.

Divine sighed, looking around. Where would that damn Cloyster go? Normally, she could locate him by the sound of his loud, swearing voice, but tonight, it was peaceful- she supposed she should be grateful for that, since normally Croyde tended to cause a scene.

She stopped. The beach! Olivine City was near a beach! And Croyde liked water! Quickly, she walked down the nearly deserted streets to go and find Croyde.

As she predicted, the shiny Cloyster was watching the water, staring at the waves. His mouth was moving, and Divine could already tell he was swearing.

"Fucking hell," he growled.

"Croyde," said Divine. Croyde jumped and turned around.

"Oh…it's you," he muttered. "What the fuck do you want?"

"We have to go back- Zee wants us back at the-"

"Fuck him."

"Croyde, come on," said Divine, sighing. "Don't be an asshole."

"I don't fucking care, I'm going to stay out here, and that's final. So fuck off."

Divine growled. It was hard to keep control around Croyde- he had the unnatural ability to piss you off within seconds.

"Croyde, seriously? It's not impressing anyone. Just come with me."

"Uh, how about no? Go away, fuck your scarecrow boyfriend, and tell Zee to shove my Poke ball up his ass. Now buzz off."

Divine lost it. "You know, at times like this, I wish Rexon was still on this team!"

"I wish he was too, so I wouldn't have to be here!" shouted Croyde. "I wish I could just bail! But I'm stuck with all of you assholes!"

"The only asshole here is YOU!" snapped Divine. "We've tried being nice! We've tried accepting your foul mouth! Zee treats you kindly as a member of this team, and you just treat us all like shit!"

"Whoever said I wanted to be on this team?" roared Croyde. "I wish I never fucking got here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Divine, caught off guard.

"Oh my fucking Arceus, you don't even know, do you?" snarled Croyde.

"Know what?" asked Divine.

"The reason why I'm here?" asked Croyde. "Well, I'll fucking tell you!"

"Why?" asked Divine, sounding less angry- she was a bit nervous.

She had heard a little about Croyde from the others, and she knew that his coming to the team was a bit…less than pleasant. Croyde came after Nero and Cactos, so only the two of them really knew. Cactos had warned her it was a topic to be avoided.

"Well, let me enlighten you my fucking story," growled Croyde. "I'll tell you all about it!"

**000**

"Go on, Tytagga, you've got to try it!"

Tytagga shook his head. "I can't guys, you know my rules!"

"Aw, dude!" said Makler. "It's not hard! You go to the surface, wait for a human, stick out your tongue, and swim back down!"

Tytagga shook his head again. Shellder loved taunting people. Heck, he knew he loved to do it. But he was forbidden to go up to the surface areas for an obvious reason. And despite his friends Makler, Klaggert, and Frezton knowing that, they still egged him on and teased him. That was common among Shellder, until they became there more subtle, clever, and meaner evolutions.

"I can't, guys," muttered Tytagga. "Ma would eat me alive."

"But it's fun!" complained Klaggert.

"Yeah, I know…but you know why!" said Tytagga.

"So you're orange, and most Shellder are purple," said Makler. "What's the big deal?"

"Ma always warned me that different colored Pokémon are always captured by people up there!" said Tytagga. "So, while most people may ignore you, they'll go after me! And I don't want to get caught!"

"Alright, alright, stop whining," muttered Makler. "We get it."

"Good," said Tytagga, shaking his head.

"Even though it makes you lame," said Makler, smirking before he blew a raspberry at Tytagga. He and the other two Shellder swam away, leaving the orange Shellder behind. Tytagga sighed unhappily, before swimming home.

Ma had tried to make him feel better- it didn't help.

"There's nothing wrong with you being different!" the female Cloyster said, fussing over her only orange child. His four other siblings were all normal. "I just know that humans will target you because of that!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ma," muttered Tytagga, sighing. "But…all of the other Shellder get to take part- even my brothers and sisters. Come on, let me try it, once!"

"No," said Ma. "I'm not losing you to any stinking HUMANS."

"But…doesn't that make me lame?" asked Tytagga.

"Of course not," said Ma, smiling. "You're not lame."

"But I'm different! It's not normal!"

"I don't think you're different…I think you're unique," said Ma. Tytagga smiled slowly, before sticking his tongue out. Ma grinned.

"Can I go out with my friends tomorrow?"

"Sure, but stay away from the surface. You understand me?"

"Yeah, Ma…I hear ya."

**000**

Tytagga gulped as he swam towards the surface.

"What are you, afraid?" asked Makler, smirking.

Tytagga scowled. He wasn't scared! But he knew that Ma would be peeved if she found out. But all of the other Shellder kids were watching. If he backed out now…he'd look lame.

Unique. Huh! Ma was just trying to be nice. He'd show her.

He stopped right before the surface. Could he really do it?

"Come on!" said Makler. "Don't be boring!"

Tytagga grimaced, his face determined. "One peek and taunt, and I'll come back down!"

Taking a deep breath, he peeked above the water.

"WHOA."

The world around him was much different than his underwater home. There were beautiful, lush, green trees on grassy hills. There was sandy beaches, covered with shells. Tytagga looked around, trying to see it all.

"It's so…cool!" yelled the Shellder. "Totally not lame!"

"What's that?" said a voice. Tytagga turned to see a human on the beach. "Oh man, it's a Shiny Shellder! Go, Poke ball!"

Tytagga stared as a round object flew towards him. It hit his tongue. Tytagga licked it.

"Huh…tastes weird-"

He said no more as he was sucked into the Poke ball.

**000**

Tytagga opened his eyes…where was he? He was out of the water…that he could tell…the soothing coolness of the water was no longer surrounding him. Had he washed up on the beach?

Wait! What about that trainer that had thrown something at him? That had been a dream…right?

Tytagga's eyes flew open completely has he bounced up and down. Where was he? It looked like he was in…some weird looking cave? The floors were yellow, and there were people everywhere. Suddenly, he felt hands pick him up. He stared wide-eyed as a girl with pink hair and a white cap carried him over to someone. This creature was a bit tall, had brown hair, green eyes, and was smiling. He had strange things on his body in different colors.

"He's all better!" said the girl. "Be careful- he's a feisty one."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" said the boy.

What was a Nurse Joy? Some kind of land Pokémon?

"Hey there, buddy!" said the creature. "My name is Trent. I'm your new trainer now."

"What's a trainer?" asked Tytagga.

"Yeah, so uh…do you have a name?" asked the Trent.

"Why can't you understand me?" asked Tytagga. "Are you a human?"

"Oh wait! I forgot to turn on the new device…that way I can understand you!" said the Trent, smiling.

He flicked something on a weird object that was glowing and had cool designs on it. "There…man, that Pokedex is useful. So, what's up?"

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked Tytagga.

"I told you, my name is Trent," said Trent, smiling. "What's yours?"

"I…I uh…," said Tytagga, nervously. He was about to say Tytagga but…Tytagga had been a nobody.

"I don't have one…"

"Hmmm…I'll call you Croyde!"

"Croyde?" asked Tytagga. "But…what kind of name is that?"

"Well, how do you know it's not good?" asked Trent, laughing. "You never had one."

"But…but…what are you going to do with me?" asked Tytagga- er, Croyde. "I want to go back to the water!"

Trent's eyes clouded. "Are you…sure?"

Croyde thought about his life back at home. In all honesty…he wasn't sure. He was just an outcast…a nobody…

"Er…well…what were you planning to do with me?" asked Croyde nervously.

"I was going to take you on an adventure," said Trent, shrugging.

"An adventure?" asked Croyde. "What kind of adventure?"

Trent sat down with Croyde on his lap and began to explain.

"See, there's a Pokémon League, but you have to get eight badges to challenge it…to get the badges…"

**000**

And so the friendship between person and Pokémon began. Croyde and Trent had many adventures together, and Croyde learned many things.

He learned that he had missed much of the world around him.

"You mean…all of these Pokémon have been up here this entire time?" asked Croyde, bouncing alongside Trent.

"You bet!" said Trent. "All kinds…plants, fiery ones, ghosts, rocks…fish like you, dogs, cats…there are tons of Pokémon, all kinds!"

"And they all live together…happily?" asked Croyde. Trent pursed his lips.

"Not really…there are a lot of things called Pokémon battles…when Pokémon fight each other, to see who wins."

"Won't that…hurt?" asked the Shellder.

"Well, yeah…but it'll make you stronger…and I promise I'll always heal you."

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Are there other ones that are…orange?"

Trent burst out laughing. "Yes, many Pokémon are different colors. There are a lot of orange ones."

"So I'm not…weird?" asked Croyde. "Or lame?"

"You're unique among your kind," admitted Trent. "But I don't really care- I'll admit, that's why I caught you…but the reason why I've kept you in my team is because I like your spirit. You're not lame at all, Croyde. You're pretty neat."

Croyde stopped bouncing for a minute.

"I'm…neat?" he asked himself.

**000**

He learned how to fight.

"Croyde, use Icicle Spear!" commanded Trent. Croyde volleyed some sharp icicles at the opposing Bellsprout, who staggered backwards.

"Bellsprout, use Razor Leaf!" ordered the opposing trainer. The Bellsprout flung a bunch of leafs towards Croyde.

"Dodge it, Croyde!" shouted Trent. Croyde bounced over the leaves. "Now use Icicle Spear once more!"

Another barrage of icicles followed, and the Bellsprout couldn't take it. It fell over, twitching feebly.

"We won!" said Trent. He ran over and gave Croyde a pat on the back. "Good job, pal!"

"I did it!" said Croyde. "Yeah!"

He blew a raspberry at the Bellsprout. Trent laughed.

"Don't taunt too much, it's not nice."

"Just a little? Please?"

"Fine…just don't overdo it."

Croyde bounced up and down, feeling strength course through his tiny body. He could feel it. He was getting stronger.

**000**

He learned that his shininess, as humans called it, didn't really matter.

Croyde was getting stronger fast, and Trent started using him in a lot of battles. His starter, a Bayleef named Lezra, was starting to get jealous. After a battle with a Machoke (which Croyde narrowly won), the Bayleef confronted him.

"You do know the reason why he uses you, right?" said Lezra.

"…what do you mean?" asked Croyde, confused.

"It's because you're a shiny," said Lezra, shaking her head disdainfully. "You're not strong or special, minus your coloring. He's just showing you off in front of others!"

"But…but he said that I was strong!"

"He was obviously lying to make you feel better," said Lezra. "I could take you easily!"

She started flinging razor leafs at him, and Croyde made no move to defend himself. Trent rounded the corner to see Croyde lying on the ground, with Lezra glaring at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Lezra attacked me!" said Croyde feebly.

"He started it!" hissed the Bayleef.

"Well…what started the fight?" asked Trent.

"She said you only use me because…I'm a shiny Pokémon…"

"Well, it's true!" snapped Lezra.

"Lezra, that is not true!" said Trent fiercely. "Return!"

"But…but-," began Lezra, but she was soon put in her Poke ball.

"It's…it's not true, is it?" asked Croyde.

"No, it's not true!" said Trent, eyes concerned. "Croyde, don't believe Lezra- she's just a bit jealous that I've been using you a lot. Your shininess doesn't matter…only our relationship as friends."

"How can I believe you?" asked Croyde, shaking his head.

"Remember the day I caught you?" asked Trent. "If you hadn't wanted to come along, I would've returned you to the ocean at once."

"…you…you really mean that?" asked Croyde, shocked.

"Of course- I'd never want to be held against my will!"

"…wow…," said Croyde.

It really wasn't weird. He was just unique. Ma was right all along…

**000**

He also learned about evolving…and he made a choice.

"Croyde…I found a Water Stone!" said Trent, his eyes wide. They were on a beach, searching for objects in the sand. In a pile of rocks, Trent had found a curious blue stone. After examining it, he realized it was a Water Stone.

"A Water Stone?" asked Croyde. He knew all about Water Stones- back in the Shellder and Cloyster community, a rite of passage was for a Shellder to find a Water Stone, and then evolve. Once that happened, the Shellder would become a Cloyster and do as they pleased- they could stay with their community, leave their home and go to the shore, find a new community, or go down to the dark depths of the ocean, where only bravest Cloyster ventured, along with other strange deep sea creatures.

"You know about these right?" asked Trent.

"Of course!" said Croyde, nodding.

"So if you take this…you'll evolve," said Trent, eyeing the stone.

Croyde stared down at the blue object. It was very simple, and yet that simple rock could change his entire life in a few seconds.

"So…I'm guessing you want me to use it?" asked Croyde.

"No…you don't have to if you're not ready," said Trent, shaking his head.

Croyde stared down at the stone in wonder. It was up to him? He stared thoughtfully at the blue rock. What would he do? If he was a Cloyster, he'd grow stronger but…

"Not yet."

"Not yet?" asked Trent.

"I just…don't think I'm ready yet," admitted Croyde. "Can you hold onto it? When I'm ready, I'll use it."

Trent smiled, and put it into his bag. "Sure."

**000**

The two of them went far together. They conquered all eight of the gyms in the Johto Region, and then travelled to the Indigo Plateau to take on the Elite Four. All the while, Croyde was still a tiny little orange Shellder. He didn't need to evolve…not yet.

Croyde didn't fight in every battle- despite his enjoyment of fighting, he understood that certain Pokémon would be bad news for him. He fought against a man named Koga, and used his powerful ice attacks to bring down a mighty Crobat. He also fought against a woman named Karen, and he had given her Houndoom a good soaking. Swapping out with the rest of the Pokémon on the team, they eventually reached the champion- a dragon master known as Lance.

Croyde was eventually called out to fight a Dragonite. The large orange Pokémon seemed good-natured, but determined to win. Croyde took a few heavy hits from its powerful body. But he wouldn't give up.

"Hang in there, Croyde!" shouted Trent. "Use a barrage of icicle spears!"

Croyde launched a volley of ice at the Dragonite.

"Dodge, Dragonite!" commanded Lance, but Dragonite still got hit by some stray icicles as he flew out of the way.

"Now, Croyde…finish him off with a blizzard!" said Trent. Croyde focused, before launching a huge blast of ice towards Dragonite. It was too large for the orange dragon to avoid. After being hit by the ice cold air, the dragon fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

"Croyde…," said Trent, staring in awe. "You…you did it!"

Lance stared at his defeated Pokémon. "Well, well, well…Dragonite, return."

"YOU DID IT!" shouted Trent, running over and grabbing the Shellder. He called out all of his other Pokémon to celebrate (Lezra was absent) and the entire team cheered together. Trent hugged Croyde close to his chest.

"Spirit," he said, smiling. "That's all that matters."

He coughed a little bit.

"You okay?" asked Croyde.

"Yeah, just excited!" said Trent, grinning. "Well done, Croyde!"

Croyde smiled, and stuck out his tongue. This beat life back in the water any day. Together, he and his trainer- no, his friend, Trent…they had conquered the Elite Four. Croyde was stronger than he ever would've been if he had stayed in the cool waves.

"I did it!" shouted Croyde, unable to restrain himself. "I did it!"

**000**

And then…it happened.

It had started slowly…subtly at first. Subtle enough so no one noticed…but overtime…it gradually became more noticeable. Trent had little bouts of coughing, and he sometimes shivered, even if it was warm out. But everyone figured he just had a cold.

It had been Croyde who found out that it wasn't the case.

They were walking through the woods, almost back to Trent's hometown in Olivine City. Croyde was bouncing along ahead of Trent. It had started to drizzle lightly, but neither of them minded.

"It'll be good to see Mom and Dad again," said Trent.

"Yeah…I bet they'll be shocked when we come back as champions!" said Croyde, grinning.

"You've got that right, buddy!" said Trent with a laugh. "It'll be the surprise of a lifetime!"

Unfortunately, Trent was going to bring a different surprise back home.

Croyde eventually noticed Trent falling behind a little. "Do you want to stop?"

Trent looked up. His eyes looked a bit tired. "Pardon?"

"Do you want to stop and take a rest?" asked Croyde. "You're slowing down…you must be tired."

Trent shook his head. "Are you kidding me? We're almost home! No way we're resting here…tonight we'll rest in my house, and that's final!"

"Okay…if you're sure," said Croyde hesitantly.

"Sorry, Croyde…I'm just a little cold, that's all," said Trent.

Croyde frowned. It was pretty warm today, despite the rain, which was slowly getting heavier. Trent would be a LOT colder if they didn't pick up the pace. A thunderstorm was the last thing they wanted right now. Croyde glanced back to see if Trent was still there.

He was even further behind now…he had completely stopped, and was leaning against a tree, taking a few deep breaths.

"Trent!" shouted Croyde. "You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine," said Trent, smiling- although it looked a bit strained, Croyde noticed. "Just taking a quick breather. I'm coming now."

Trent took a few steps forward, before he started to stagger.

"Trent?" asked Croyde, eyes confused. Trent groaned and fell over into the muddy ground. "Trent!"

Croyde rushed over as fast as he could and nudged Trent's body. "You okay? Come on, wake up! The storm is getting worse!"

It was true- the wind was picking up, the rain grew heavier, and an ominous rumble could be heard in the distance.

"Trent…come on," said Croyde. "Are you that cold?"

Croyde brushed against Trent's forehead, before leaping in surprise. He was burning up.

"You're not just cold- you're sick!" said the Shellder, scared. "Really sick! Don't worry, Trent! I'll get you home safely!"

But despite his brave words, things were looking grim. The Shellder was simply too weak to drag Trent along. Croyde was panicking. What could he do? Trent needed help now, and the storm was getting really bad.

"What do I do?" wailed the Shellder.

Then he noticed something on the ground…a blue object had fallen out of Trent's backpack and was resting on the wet earth. The Water Stone…

Croyde stared at it in wonder, his mind thinking quickly. He nodded to himself, leaped towards the stone, and tapped his head against it. All of a sudden, he was enveloped by a bright light. Croyde closed his eyes, feeling his body change shape. His shell was expanding, growing larger and spikier, and he could feel it get harder as well. When he opened his eyes, he looked around. The rain had picked up, and there was a puddle on the ground. Croyde stared in astonishment. He wasn't the color of a normal Cloyster, but he wasn't orange anymore- he had become a deep shade of blue.

"Whoa…I'm a Cloyster now," he said, shocked.

Then he whirled around. "Trent! I almost forgot!"

He floated down and scooped Trent onto his shell, between the spiky horns. Hopefully, he wouldn't fall off.

"Hang on Trent," said Croyde through gritted teeth as he hurtled through the rain. "I'll get you home."

**000**

Trent's mother, Fiona, was quietly watching TV as the rain picked up outside. Suddenly, there was a loud noise at the door, followed by another noise.

"Who's knocking in this weather?" asked Fiona, getting up. But she didn't have to wait as Croyde knocked down the door.

"Quick, get help!" said Croyde.

"What on earth are you doing in here?" asked Fiona, shocked. "You don't belong here!"

"Trent's mom, it's me!" shouted Croyde, even though he knew she couldn't understand him.

But Fiona's eyes had already found Trent on Croyde's back. "What…Trent?"

Then she stared at the Cloyster in wonder. "Croyde?"

Croyde nodded, dumping Trent on the couch, before falling to the floor. Fiona bent over her son, and felt his forehead. Her eyes widened at the heat.

"Oh my goodness- Charles! Get down here!"

Trent's father, a tall man with a mustache, ran downstairs.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Who the fuck knocked the door down?"

Then his eyes took in the scene. His son on the couch, Croyde on the floor, and his wife looking worried.

"Wait…what's wrong with Trent?"

"I don't know…Croyde carried him all the way here in this state!"

"Croyde? That little orange fish? Where is he?"

"He's right there, Charles!" said Fiona, rolling her eyes.

"The Cloyster? Wait, he evolved?"

"Yes, but that's not important…we need to get Trent to the hospital, now!"

Charles stared at his son. "Shit. I'll start the car."

Croyde followed him. "I'm coming too!"

He didn't care that his body was aching and sore. He needed to know that Trent was going to be okay. But he had made it back. Croyde let out a sigh as he followed Trent's father.

"I did it Trent," he said. "I got you home."

**000**

Croyde was in the waiting room of the hospital. A small child was staring at him in wonder. Croyde glanced at the child. The boy smiled at him. Croyde smiled in return, before glancing at the door where Trent's family had disappeared through.

There was a Growlithe nearby, sitting near a middle-aged girl. He glanced at Croyde.

"Hey…why are you here?"

"My trainer is in there…he's sick," answered Croyde.

"Oh…you mean the brown haired kid that was rushed in?"

"You saw him?" asked Croyde. He knew where the hospital was, but he couldn't fit in the car with the family, so he had to follow in the rain. He found Fiona and Charles in the waiting room, but they were called in to talk to the doctor.

"Yeah, I saw him."

"How did he look?"

"Hate to say it, pal, but not good at all," said the Growlithe, frowning.

Croyde was about to respond, when he heard a loud voice.

"Fuck!"

"Charles, calm down!"

"You've got to be fucking joking! There's got to be something you can do! A fucking cure?"

"No…I'm sorry, sir…but it's not possible."

The door opened and Charles, red faced and livid, stomped out and down the hall. Croyde glanced at the door and floated towards it, meeting Fiona as she walked out. She had Trent's Pokedex in hand.

"You can't go in to see him now, Croyde," said Fiona sadly. "In a few hours, maybe."

"Oh..okay," said Croyde.

"Come and sit down with me," said Fiona, understanding him. Croyde followed.

"His dad looked upset," said Croyde.

"Yes…he is. Rightfully so."

"He kept saying a word…fuck, or something…what's it mean?"

Fiona sighed, looking tired. "It's not a good word, Croyde…it's his way of getting his anger out…basically, when he uses that word, he's letting out his anger in a nonviolent way."

"Oh…," said Croyde. Then he shook himself off. "How's Trent doing?"

Fiona did not answer right away. She looked away, and a tear fell out of her eye.

"He's okay, right?" asked Croyde.

"Croyde…I can't thank you enough," said Fiona. "If you hadn't gotten him home in time, it might've ended right then and there. Thank you, Croyde. Truly."

"Uh…no problem…when is he going to get better?" asked Croyde. "I can't wait to train with him as a Cloyster!"

Fiona swallowed hard. Croyde, who had smiled shyly, felt his smile slip away.

"Trent's gonna get better…right?" asked Croyde anxiously. Fiona put a hand on Croyde's shell.

"No, Croyde…Trent is something called terminally ill," said Fiona.

"Terminally ill?" asked Croyde. "What's that mean?"

"It means he's not going to get better…this is a different kind of sickness…the kind that doesn't go away."

"So…it's not serious, right?" asked Croyde. "He's been coughing for awhile, but he'll still be able to hang out with me and stuff, right?"

Fiona shook her head, and more tears fell out of her eyes.

"No, Croyde…it's very serious. They say that…they say that it's only a matter of time before he…"

Fiona could no longer retain her composure. She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

"He's going to what?" asked Croyde, eyes wide. Fiona shook her head.

"He's not…he's not gonna die, is he?" asked Croyde, horrified.

Fiona, tears streaming down her face, looked up and nodded. Croyde felt his entire world stop right there.

Trent was gonna die?

The doctor walked out. "Ahem…is there a Croyde here?"

Croyde looked up before floating to the doctor.

"What are you doing here?" asked the doctor, confused.

"That's Croyde," said Fiona, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"This Pokémon?"

"Yes."

The doctor stepped aside. "He wants to see you."

Croyde floated inside, and entered the room the doctor directed him to. He looked inside and saw Trent. He was lying in his bed, his eyes barely open, his hair wet and lank. His eyes were tired, and he let out a feeble cough.

"Croyde," he said, his voice raspy. "You evolved."

Croyde handed him the Pokedex from off of his head.

"Yeah…I did…I needed to get you home," said Croyde.

"Thanks…"

"How are you…feeling?" asked Croyde.

"I've been better," croaked Trent. "I'm glad I'm here…you did good, Croyde."

Croyde nodded. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'm a little hot," admitted Trent. Croyde quietly used a gentle Ice Beam on Trent. Trent let out a sigh of pleasure as the cool air hit him.

"That's much better…thanks Croyde."

Croyde nodded, feeling a bit dazed, before he shook his head, clearing away his sad thoughts.

'_Trent's not gonna die- I won't let him!'_

**000**

Croyde spend the next few weeks at Trent's bedside, constantly, minus when he was in the operations room. He and Trent would just talk, and whenever Trent got too hot, Croyde would cool him down.

Many of Trent's family members and friends came to visit. One of them was his close friend, Zee. As Zee entered, Croyde was blasting Trent with some ice.

"Thanks, Croyde…hey, can you go check on my mom for me?"

"Sure," said Croyde, floating out.

"How are you feeling?" asked Zee. This was his third visit to Trent.

"Worse," admitted Trent. "I probably don't have much time. I called you specifically for a reason."

"Which is what?" asked Zee.

"I need a favor."

"What is it?" asked Zee. "You know I'll do anything to help."

Trent gave him a look. "When I finally go…I want you to take Croyde."

Zee looked shocked. "You're giving me Croyde?"

"The rest of my Pokémon can be taken care of by my family members…there are a lot of trainers in my family. But Croyde is special, Zee…I know that you'll take good care of him."

Zee looked serious. "Are you sure?"

Trent laughed weakly. "Croyde is really strong, Zee…I don't want my sickness to ruin that…he could go really far, but not if I'm holding him back. Promise me, Zee. He'll be difficult, I know he will, but don't give up on him…please…for my sake."

Zee slowly nodded.

"I promise."

"Thanks, Zee."

Croyde floated back into the room a few seconds later. "Trent?"

"Hey, Croyde…how's my mom?"

"She's okay- I came back to check on you…do you need some cool air?"

"No, I'm okay for now," said Trent.

"I'm gonna head out, I guess," said Zee, getting up slowly.

"Later, Zee," said Trent.

"See ya," said Croyde.

Zee looked at him, then nodded and walked out.

**000**

Five days after that, it happened. During the night, Croyde had fallen asleep alongside Trent's bedside, so Trent could wake him up if he needed something.

"Cr-Croyde?"

Croyde shook his head, and opened his eyes. Trent was reaching out to him weakly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Croyde…I need…a favor," he whispered.

"What is it?" asked Croyde. He glanced outside. The sun was starting to rise.

"I need you to go home and get my bag…it's important…"

Croyde nodded. "Okay…hold on."

Croyde gave him a blast of cold air. Trent smiled and shut his eyes, relaxed.

"Thanks," said Trent. As Croyde left the room, he whispered to Croyde.

"Goodbye, buddy."

Croyde glanced back. "Bye Trent. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Trent nodded, and rested his head on the pillow.

Croyde floated past Trent's family members in the waiting room, and rushed out of the hospital. He had to find Trent's bag quickly…if it was important, he'd have to be really quick!

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Trent was using the bare bit of strength he had left to write…he had already written a letter to his mother, father, family, Pokémon, and Zee…now it was time for Croyde's.

Croyde reached his house in about twenty minutes. He looked around wildly. The bag had been on the couch, but Fiona must've moved it.

"Where is it?" asked Croyde, eyes wide. He had to find it! Trent needed it!

He went upstairs, and found it on his bed. Croyde's eyes brightened. There it was. He hooked it onto one of his spikes and headed back downstairs. Now he just needed to get back to Trent…

**000**

Croyde pushed his way through the double doors at the entrance to the hospital. He floated past several nurses (they all knew who he was now), and up the stairs to where Trent was staying. He floated through the waiting room…it was surprisingly empty now. Shrugging it off, he floated through the hallways and into Trent's room.

"Trent? I've got the-!"

Croyde stopped dead in the doorway. Trent's bed was empty.

"What the…?" asked Croyde. "Did I get the wrong room?"

"No…it's the right room," said a voice. Zee was standing in the doorway, looking upset.

"Where'd…where'd Trent go?" asked Croyde. "Did they move him to a different room?"

Zee shook his head.

"He didn't get better, did he?" asked Croyde, eyes wide. "Why wouldn't he wait for me?"

"He didn't get better, Croyde."

"But…then…what happened?"

Zee knelt down and put his hands on Croyde's shell.

"Trent died this morning, Croyde, about ten minutes after you left…he sent you away to get his bag because he didn't want you to be present when it happened. I'm sorry."

Croyde felt his body go numb. No…he hadn't…Zee was lying.

"You're lying…"

"I'm not lying," said Zee. "Can I see the bag?"

Croyde handed Zee the bag, and Zee rummaged through it, before pulling out a Net Ball. "Is this yours, Croyde?"

"Yeah," said Croyde, nodding.

Zee handed him a note. "This is for you."

Croyde stared at the note.

_Dear Croyde,_

_I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be here, but when I woke up this morning, I knew it was going to happen today. It was bad enough that you saw me in that state to begin with- I didn't want you to be here when I finally died._

_Croyde, I want you to go with Zee. He's a great trainer. Don't try and argue you with him- this is my wish. This is one last favor I want you to do for me. Try not to give him too much trouble. If you do this for, I'll be grateful. I sent you home to get the bag because that has your Poke ball in it._

_Croyde, I also want to thank you. If you hadn't been there for me during these last few weeks, I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did. You made this whole thing easier for me. You've been a great friend, and a strong Pokémon. I hope that you'll get much stronger, especially without me holding you back._

_-Your friend, Trent_

Croyde stared at the note, quivering. "No…no!"

"Come on, Croyde," said Zee gently.

"No!" shouted Croyde defiantly, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Zee, forcing Croyde into his ball.

Croyde couldn't move…he was trapped…the sadness turned into rage. Zee was NOT his trainer! He didn't have to do anything…but…what COULD he do in his Poke ball. He was REALLY pissed off…

"_It's not a good word, Croyde…it's his way of getting his anger out…basically, when he uses that word, he's letting out his anger in a nonviolent way."_

Croyde clenched his teeth and shook with anger.

"FUCK!"

**000**

"So, you're the new guy," said Cactos.

"That's right," growled Croyde. Who the hell was this fucking scarecrow? Nearby, a Nidoking was watching him nervously.

"Sorry- my friend Nero over there told me to talk to you- sorry to inconvenience you."

"What the fuck ever," muttered Croyde.

"So…you still have your original name or no?" asked Cactos.

"What is this, an interview?"

"I figured since we're both stuck together, I might as well know you," drawled Cactos.

There was something about this cactus that rubbed Croyde the wrong way, but something about him that made Croyde respect him at the same time. Those glistening yellow eyes held intelligence and untold stories. It also gave Croyde the idea NOT to fuck with this guy.

"Tytagga," muttered Croyde.

"Tytagga?" asked Cactos.

Croyde's eyes widened. "No. It's Croyde!"

"Croyde is your current name," said Cactos, arching a brow. "I meant your original name, before you were caught. Is it Tytagga?"

"No!" roared Croyde. "My name is Croyde! That's the only name I'll ever have!"

"No need to get riled up," said Cactos. "I've heard what's happened to you, and while I'm sorry, it's not my fault, so don't get mad at me."

"Don't fucking tell me how to feel!" yelled Croyde, getting up. He floated away from this damn orange scarecrow.

"You'll never understand what this is like! Never!"

**000**

"There, the end," growled Croyde, turning away from Divine. Divine covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my…Croyde, I'm so sorry…"

Croyde let out a roar of anger.

"ARRRGH! GOD DAMNIT!"

Croyde let a blast of icicles shoot out from his shell. He shook his head.

"And now I'm back, damnit! The place where it all began and FUCKING ENDED. Welcome home, Croyde! Welcome home!"

"…don't you mean Tytagga?" asked Divine.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" roared Croyde. "I ONLY HAVE ONE NAME, AND IT'S CROYDE!"

There was a long silence after that, as Croyde slammed his shell shut. Divine listened. She could hear faint sobs from the shell.

"Go the fuck away! I'm done talking!"

"Croyde…it wasn't your fault…you know that, right?" asked Divine softly.

"Yeah…I know," growled Croyde. "I know he was gonna die…but maybe if I tried harder, I could've kept him going much longer."

"But there's one thing that is your fault," said Divine. "Trent told you to try and work with Zee, and not give him trouble."

"I owe Trent nothing," said Croyde expressionlessly, opening his shell and sneering at Divine. "He made me strong, I took care of him until he died. He's not here anymore- the slate is clean."

"You don't mean that," said Divine.

"Oh really?"

"No, you don't- you just want to forget about that promise, because you still haven't gotten over Trent's death."

"Yes I have."

"No, you haven't," said Divine. "You still think he's your trainer. But only in your memories Croyde. He's gone, and you've got to move on-"

"I don't WANT to move on!" shouted Croyde.

"Croyde…no one's asking you to forget Trent," said Divine soothingly. "But Trent told you to give Zee a chance."

"I have."

"Have you?" asked Divine. "Has Zee treated you any worse than Trent did?"

Croyde glanced at her. "No…"

"In fact, you should give Zee more credit- he still treats you nicely even after all of the trouble you cause him."

Croyde's eyes turned to the ground. "Yeah…yeah you're right."

Divine gave him a smile. "So…promise to be a little less…stubborn?"

"…fine," muttered Croyde.

"Good…come back with me now?" asked Divine.

Croyde glanced at the water, before giving a short nod.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"And just think Croyde," said Divine. "Trent is probably still watching you…you've got to live up to his expectations."

Croyde stopped. He glanced up at the cloudy sky and moon. Then giving another nod, he followed the Gardevoir back to the Pokémon Center.

**000**

I don't know why this turned out to be so sad…I mean, I know how Croyde has a sad backstory, but GOD DAMN.

I got really emotional during this (not crying, but I felt awful). This has to be one of the most heartstring-tugging moments in all of my stories. Holy shit.

No, Croyde is not going to stop swearing…he might tone it down a bit, though.

So that should explain his anger issues- and not EVERY one of my Pokes has a tragic backstory. Ding-Dong really doesn't. Croyde does, though. And don't get me started on the insanity that is Cactos.

So…yeah. I might not be able to upload for awhile, since I'm dealing with some crap in life, but hopefully I should be able to get back to work soon. Thanks!

Croyde: REVIEW, ASSHOLES!


End file.
